Twilight from Rosalie's POV
by Obsessedwithtwilight27
Summary: I'm telling the story of Bella and Edward from Rosalie's point of view. I DO NOT own Twilight, or anything associated with it.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Rosalie's pov:  
New girl-

It's March, the middle of second semester. Everyone is excited by the fact that there is a new girl here, everyone except for my family and I. Most of my family is afraid because it's another human who could become aware that we are indeed not human. However, the reason for my lack of excitement is simple, the attention is not on me it's on Her!  
My lovely husband, Emmet and I are making our way through the cafeteria to our family's table. Finally, somebody's talking about me. It's the new girl's friend, she's explaining to "Bella" that our family move here to forks a couple years ago. She also happened to mention the fact that we don't associate with people outside the family.

Ugh, my brother, if you can even call him that, is sitting there blanking out, he's probably just thinking something stupid, or reading my mind again. I really don't get why he reads my mind when he knows I'm not going to be thinking about him kindly. Edward can be such a pain, I don't know why I am even thinking about him. A few seconds later emmet asks "You okay rose?" I answer with a simple nod, and dart my eyes toward Edward. I sat there in silence for a moment trying to decipher why emmet didn't say anything but soon after I realized he was having a silent conversation with Edward.  
For the rest of the day I went on without having one boy compliment me, which really made me angry, and towards the end of the day, I saw Emmet run towards the car after Edward but Em stopped and came back to the school. As soon as the final bell rang Jasper, Em and I ran to meet alice and Edward in the car. We drove in silence speeding nearly 85 mph down the highway towards home. Alice was the first one to break the silence by screaming "What the hell was that Edward? Would you care to explain to me why during the middle of english I get a vision of everyone in biology dead including Bella?" It seemed like an hour went by when our beautiful mansion hidden in the woods came into sight, which was when Edward finally spoke. " I am going to drop you all off at the end of the driveway, I have to leave town but first I'm going to talk to Carlisle. I'll be back to say bye to Esme, and grab a few things. I'll allow alice the pleasure of telling you everything that happened, where I'm going and why."

With that, he left. It was nearly an hour later when he came back and although Jasper,Alice, Emmet and Esme were disappointed he was leaving it was all the more reason to celebrate for me. It was about time I … we get a break from his constant sulking, since he was the only single vampire in the house. I used to get so upset when he would leave the room I was in. It was before i saved Emmet's life, and shortly after the death of my now ex-fianće. It's not that i would ever fall in love with Edward, but it was the fact that he had nearly rejected me. I was never rejected by anyone before. I still hold it against Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Rosalie's pov: risking the family's safety-

It's been a week since my brother left for Alaska. My whole family is worried sick about whether or not he'll come back. I must be the only intelligent one. I know he'll come back, he won't have the strength to hurt Esme like this. I am reveling in the fact that he can't hear my thoughts. My dear sister however is already planning Edward's wedding. She's picking out bridesmaids dresses and flower arrangements that go well with Bella's skin tone. I don't see the point, it's not like we don't have millions of wedding plans from previous weddings. Besides, alice is setting herself up for disappointment because he'll never make it past the yearning for her blood.  
I can hear my adoptive mother milling about downstairs trying to keep herself busy waiting for the inevitable call alice saw coming. Em and I have managed to keep ourselves occupied since the homework this week is no more complicated than writing the phrase "I am" a few hundred times or adding one and one, especially when you have several degrees in english, mathematics, biological sciences and philosophy.  
Finally after an hour of Esme's continuous pacing Edward finally called. He said he'd be home in a little under a half hour. Great… my privacy was coming to an end. Edward arrived home and immediately noticed the stale scent of mountain lion blood drenching his clothing. I thought to myself, why didn't he just quench his thirst by drinking her. Nobody would be suspicious if Bella just decided to "go home". Edward immediately glared at me and I commented "It's just a human". We went on like this for a couple weeks, me wondering why he doesn't kill her, him glaring at me. One afternoon during our open campus lunch, a stupid classmate of mine turned his van too sharply and slid across the wet parking lot. Bella was right in the path of the van and Edward was already on the move to step in. Stupid idiot. That could have been the end, that could have ended his fascination with that human girl.  
Edward stepped in between the van and Bella, pushed the van away and as soon as the humans started to notice, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper were on their way. Meanwhile I got into my car and drove straight to the hospital. I had to talk to carlisle, Edward would pay for putting this family in danger.  
Shortly after I parked my BMW in the spot next to Carlisle's mercedes, I heard the ambulance rushing to the ER entrance. I walked a little too fast toward my adoptive father's office to wait the opportunity of ambushing Edward. Carlisle entered the office first, asking why I was there. I said  
"Some kid driving a van turned and skidded across the parking lot. The van would have crushed the human he's obsessed with but Edward stepped in to save her. I wanted to come explain to him how much danger he put us all in."  
"Yes, Bella told me what happened at the school, and expressed her gratitude towards Edward for saving her life."  
"I want to talk to him about it."  
"Not now Rosalie, give him a few minutes to process everything that happened."  
"Fine!"  
I then walked out of his office and went to stare out the window. How could my life be this? I was meant to have babies and grand babies. I was meant to have a nice husband, and a nice home. I was interrupted mid thought by Emmet taking my hand and asking if I was okay.  
"Em I'm fine, I was just thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"What my life is, what it could've been, what it should've been."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You know, how I wanted to have kids, and grandkids. I wanted to keep changing."  
"I'm giving you everything I have."  
"I know you are. I just wish it were enough."  
With that he left. I was sorry for causing him pain. I was the reason he had this life. I was the one who brought him to Carlisle. I blame myself every day for what I've done. I know he never has and never ill blame me for giving him this life. But I will always be guilty.  
I could now hear Edward and Carlisle walking towards me. I walked into a more private corner of the secondary, underutilized private waiting room. I waited until I was sure nobody would be able to hear me when I whispered in a emphasized tone  
"What the hell was that Edward?"  
"What was what?"  
"Don't act dumb. You know what I mean!"  
"No I don't"  
"Saving HER, that… that Human! I can't believe you would risk this family for Her!"  
"Rosalie, Edward, I believe we should take this conversation to somewhere more private, like my office."  
With that I noticed her, Bella standing in the corner, waiting.  
"This is not over" I hissed at Edward  
That was the end of our conversation for a week.


End file.
